Test responses to both placebo and alcohol administration in men and women of Asian heritage with genetic variations of the alcohol metabolizing enzymes alcohol dehydrogenase and aldehyde dehydrogenase. The study will focus on various measures of reaction to alcohol and alcohol metabolism.